aniem mix! ccs travels to Gakuen alice
by KowaiSugarHime
Summary: this story is a mix n match of two . Gakuen Alice with CardCaptor Sakura. it's is far know that both of them involes some kind of magic or special ability, the reson why i match and both of them have bestfriends of the wierdes. come read my story too see
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers.

I don't owe any of them... they are own by CLAMP, Tachibana-san blah bah…..

Oki! -

Gakuen Alice main character surly can be friends with Sakura both from CLAMP

I was thinking of pairing them up you know match make like rurouni kenshi with inuyasah

Won't they make it prefect?

Well as the story goes...

It all started when sakura is ready to change her cards with all her energy all the from Clow Rei card to Sakura Cards. It was pretty dark , Tomoyo was smiling away filming the best scene where all the magic seem like special effects, she got nearer and near for better view or yet to interfere.

"Tomoyo stop!" syaoran called out. As the puffy smokes or sparkle and the glows of lights within the circles clear out. Syoran ran to them,

"Sakuara-chan!! Tomoyo-chan, doko minna!!" (Where's everyone, sakura, tomoyo?)

Syoran is in panicked! Where a sudden bum on a warm fur stops his track.

"Kid! Where is sakura?" as a beast stood out in the middle of the still and silence park where it was pretty breezy and was enjoying him self. "KERO!!" Syoran knowledge. "syo-ran – Kun! There you are! I was looking all over for you. Why didn't you take me out together?" a girl with two long straight pony tail flows on both sides aligns with her temple. "Aw, Mei Li" syoran sigh

"We… or more likely I'm too late. Mei li,"

"That's okay I found you so can we bust some card now?" Mei li smile but syoran simply wasn't listening.

"Sakura Disappear … with tomoyo-chan and I can't..." before syoran able to finish

"That's good, you have me now, W-what?! Sakura disappear?"

Syoran was push to the ground and was pin down by the paws of Cerberus.

"Hei!! Don't do that to my love" as Mei Li trying to pushes Cerberus big and furies body.

blinking at the spot where sakura was suppose to be he point his paws towards that direction. "kid! Look, there's a void appear in the middle." Cerberus turns to syoran Li. "STOP CALLING ME KID!!!..." syoran almost strangle Cerberus but wasn't able to manage since he was pined down, while he try to struggle out. Cerberus let him free at last.

"Ah! Mei li stay here kero called yue for help. I will enter first" syoran looks more serious then ever with brows frowning. Cerberus rushes towards syoran and notice they are both standing in front of a great energy, 'it look like a black hole' kero thought "well kid! Maybe she in there!" The skies are turning violet like no other and…." Before he wanted to continue

"KERO! Look!! The voids are getting smaller!!" syaoran almost freak out. "I better hurry we got no chance to waste" Cerberus grabs syoran robe by the collar in his mouth and jump right in "wait!!! What if sakura is not in there..." syoran try to hold up "well I shall take the risk."

Chapter 2

While in the mean time... Some where in spiral… Sakura getting dizzy and dizzier Tomoyo was almost like floating with her skirts fills with air, she still holding on to the camera but seems at peace rather that sakura, and all of the sudden she hit hard on the ground with nothing to cushion her fall she fell unconscious. Tomoyo was lucky she sat on a bush though she does feel pokies. She looks around calling out to sakura. She wanted to rush about and look out for her best friend but her leg is giving way, her legs sudden numb on the sport. So she took a rest first and a cat eye. Thinking 'I trust sakura will be fine, I'm sure she too cute in that dress that I sewn for her to be hurt.'

"Ouch! Hei look" Mikan sakura just had a fall from her broom and a lil bum on her head. , she stand to dust off and that's when she saw a girl in weird but beautiful pink dress lying face down on the green grass in the forest of gakuen Alice!

0.0 "oh is she the new students here? Or a student who is not new… but I think she's new… who isn't... " . "Mikan being silly is disturbing to my aura." Hotaru appear in the background and disappear "domo…sorry hotaru-chan, but this girl is sleeping here should we report it?" as mikan look around her can't find hotaru she blinks and blinks "HOTARu…"

"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers.

I don't owe any of them... they are own by CLAMP, Tachibana Higuchi-san blah bah…..

Oki! -

Chapter 2

While in the mean time... Some where in spiral… Sakura getting dizzy and dizzier Tomoyo was almost like floating with her skirts fills with air, she still holding on to the camera but seems at peace rather that sakura, and all of the sudden she hit hard on the ground with nothing to cushion her fall she fell unconscious. Tomoyo was lucky she sat on a bush though she does feel pokies. She look around calling out to sakura. She wanted to rush about and look out for her best friend but her leg is giving way, her legs sudden numb on the sport. So she took a rest first and a cat eye. Thinking 'I trust sakura will be fine, I'm sure she too cute in that dress that I sewn for her to be hurt.'

"Ouch! Hei look" Mikan sakura just had a fall from her special –look-alike-broom that was invented by her best friend and a lil bum on her head. , she stand to dust off and that's when she saw a girl in weird but beautiful pink dress lying face down on the green grass in the forest of gakuen Alice!

"oh is she the new students here? Or a student who is not new… but I think she's new… who isn't... " . "Mikan being silly is disturbing to my aura." Hotaru appear in the background and disappear "domo…sorry hotaru-chan, but this girl is sleeping here should we report it?" as mikan look around her can't find hotaru she blinks and blinks "HO……TA……Ru…"

"Itaii!" The girl in a pink all laces and puffy dress... regains her unconsciousness, she looks around to find the ground that she had sat isn't where she was to begin with. "hmm?.. eh?? Doko ne? (where??)"

"Sakura–chan?" tomoyo is sweating by still calm and smiling holding her camera.

"hmm I wonder." A gentlemen with a blon hair and a smilling face. His name is Narumi

"two small shoes walking in the forest, seems to look for her lost friend… hmm how does she gets in?" Narumi- sensei. "let's help her to take a detour shall we?" narumi talked to him self.

In the view of a crystal ball Serina Yamada in the faculty room. "oh? Should i ask for help.. or just watched? An't you curios on how the kids sudden appear without any of us known especialy narumi-san?" she turn around to look at Misaki.

"so one unknown girl in near the south forest, where mikan is happen to be there where she is pretty late for her class and another girl with a camera looking for a friends whose narumi stumble upon in the north forest. Where they are headind to….." misaki probs

"the bear…" Serina answer. "I guess this might be pretty interesting, although I'm a lilttle worried for them."


End file.
